1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens cover apparatus of an optical instrument. More precisely, it relates to a lens cover apparatus having a lens cleaning function.
2. Description of Related Art
As the front surface of a lens in an optical instrument, such as a still camera, movie camera, telescope or binocular telescope is exposed when the instrument is in use, foreign matter, such as dust, water, or fingerprints are likely to come into contact with the lens. To remove the dust, etc. from the lens surface, a photographer typically cleans the lens manually by using a lens cleaner. However, in the absence of a lens cleaner, the photographer will often use a substitute, such as handkerchief or tissue paper, etc. However, this is not preferable, since dust cannot be completely removed and the lens surface is likely to be damaged.